


am i in your lock screen?

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: filled as a little drabble prompt on tumblr for “I’m your lock screen?!” - “You weren’t supposed to see that.”





	am i in your lock screen?

**Author's Note:**

> i spat this out in like an hour and honestly it's really cheesy and not that good but anyways. when the prompt hits, the prompt hits. i originally got this prompt from a kind anon on tumblr so thanks

“So, how’s moving into your new place been?” Cody asked Noel, seamlessly bringing up another topic as the camera filmed another second of their podcast.

“You mean since you saw it yesterday when you helped me move in?” Noel answered, chuckling slightly. 

Cody let out a little laugh as well. “Yeah since then.”

“Well, It’s going okay. Ollie seems to like the new place. There’s this little cubby that he really likes to hang out in that’s right next to the TV,” Noel went on.

“Oh, good,” Cody replied, genuinely sounding interested in how the process was going for him.

“Yeah, I was worried about how he would react to the change of scenery because he can get anxious kinda easily,” Noel explained. “But, I think he’s digging it.”

“Perfect dog for you,” Cody let out. “You both just putting your anxiety on each other.”

“Yeah,” Noel laughed, “No, but for real, it is perfect for me. I’m not like completely all better, you know, but like getting Ollie was really fuckin’ beneficial to me and my mental health, bro.”

“Maybe I need a dog,” Cody questioned.

“Dude, maybe,” Noel agreed. “If you find one that doesn’t make you wanna itch your eyes right out of their sockets,” he commented with a smile.

“Shit,” Cody laughed out as he rested his face in his hand for a second. “Yeah, there’s that problem.” And Noel just chuckled at him again.

“Anyways, yeah, the new place is fine. I got to unpacking some shit after you left yesterday and then I was looking online to see if I could find any other things to spruce up the new place,” a lightbulb went off in Noel’s head. “Oh! Which makes me think,” he mentioned as he tugged his phone out of his pocket, “there was this thing I found…” and he lost grip on his phone and it fell to the floor.

Of course, with the motion sensor of an iPhone, the screen lit up after it had twisted and landed screen side up and that’s when Cody saw Noel’s lock screen.

“Wait bro,” Cody questioned with a grin as Noel scrambled to pick up his phone, “am I in your lock screen?” It was a picture they had taken together on tour a few months ago where they had their arms on each other’s shoulders and Cody was holding up a peace sign and sticking out his tongue at the camera and Noel had this giant ass smile plastered on his face and was putting bunny ears on Cody. 

And Noel’s face instantly got red. “You weren’t supposed to see that,” Noel let out softly, a little embarrassed.

“Dude,” Cody’s smile was beaming as he pulled his phone out from his pocket, “here, look,” Cody held out his phone to Noel and his lock screen was another picture of them together, this one a more candid shot that was taken of them just standing around and laughing at each other, enjoying each other’s presence. 

The only thing Noel could do was laugh at the situation now, “God, this is corny ass hell,” he said as he hid his face behind his hands and as Cody let out one of those open-mouthed wheezes that would make anyone laugh along with him. 

“It really is,” Cody replied. “But, hey,” he said as he reached out and pat Noel on the shoulder, “Y’mean a lot to me, man.”

Noel fake wretched due to the innate softness of the moment and Cody chuckled at him again.

“Ugh, right back at you, ya big doof.”

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
